


Beautiful Girl

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eating Disorder, F/M, Help, Jeronica, Love, Lovers, Riverdale, Sex, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, relationship, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: If you, or someone you know has any type of eating disorder, please do not wait to seek help.This link is a website with a 24 hour a day helpline. Know that you are valued and you are loved and you can overcome this disease.https://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org/help-support/contact-helpline





	Beautiful Girl

Jughead Jones pulled on his worn, leather Serpent jacket after winning the game of pool he’d been playing against Sweetpea.

“You don’t want to go another round? I’ll even raise the stakes. Winner gets a free beer _plus_ a fresh bowl of bar nuts.” Sweetpea said as he chalked up his pool stick.

But Jughead shook his head, taking out his phone to shoot a quick text.

“Some other time, Pea.”

He waved goodbye to his friends as he headed out of the bar and into the breezy summer night. As he crossed the parking lot, his eyes caught Toni shaking her head as she watched him leaving.

“What, Toni?” Jughead asked defensively.

Toni walked over to where he'd parked, a knowing smirk on her face.

“Going to see Veronica again?” She asked, almost as if catching him would admonish him.

“Why would you think _that_?” He asked with a scowl.

Toni chuckled.

“Because you only drive the truck when you know you’re going to see her. She lives at home with her parents, and you live at home with your dad. The truck is the only place you two can go to do things of the clandestine variety.”

Jughead could feel the heat in his cheeks rising, and it had nothing to do with the warm, August air.

“Have you ever thought about minding your own business, Topaz?” Jughead asked as he fiddled nervously with his keys.

Toni nodded.

“Yeah, but it’s always way too late by the time I try." She replied with a chuckle.

"Hey, Jug, I know you’re going to do whatever you want. I just think it’s going to catch up to you eventually. Betty will find out sooner than later and then you’ll have to wonder if not telling the truth was all worth it.”

Jughead sighed.

“I can’t tell her. I can’t hurt her like that. I just…I’ll figure shit out. I will. I swear.”

Toni shook her head.

“Whatever you say, Jones. But there's only one of those girl's whose heart you really want...and I think we both know it's not Betty's.”

Jughead got into his old, beat up Ford and drove to the corner outside the Pembrooke Apartment building where he always picked Veronica up.

The two had been sleeping together for almost two months now, ever since they had hung out at The Quarry one dark, June night.

They had both been drunk, had gotten into arguments with their significant others, and proceeded to commiserate together until they were desperately pulling each other’s clothes off.

And the sex had been unbelievable. Veronica was wild and reckless and so good at what she did that he couldn’t resist her. Saying no to her was not an option. The word didn’t even exist to him whenever he had another chance to be with her again.

So they had begun meeting up whenever they got a clear opportunity, which was difficult to do when Veronica was still dating Archie and Jughead was dating Betty.

But being with Veronica was different. They talked, but he never had to worry about her staying mad at him for something stupid. He wasn’t obligated to attend family dinners or football games or dances with her. They fought, but it always led to incredible sex. They laughed, and it was always about the same things.

And even though what he had going with Veronica was supposed to be just sex, he still found himself looking forward to being with her in more ways than one.

As he pulled up to the curb, the headlights of the truck beamed on Veronica like a spotlight. She had a sweater on over it, but he could tell she was wearing one of the satin, slip dresses that he loved, and his pulse instantly began to race. She looked like a dream.

She smiled, not saying a word as she got into the passenger side of his truck.

“Why the sweater?” He asked curiously.

It was the hottest month of the year, and there wasn’t even a chill in the balmy air. He wondered if Veronica was getting sick and he immediately worried for her health.

“Oh…um…I was cold in the apartment. Still haven’t thawed out quite yet.” She replied as she pulled the sweater tighter around her torso.

“I’ll take care of that.” He replied, his voice low with desire for her.

Veronica chuckled.

“I’m sure you will.”

The two made light conversation as they drove down the main road that ran through Evergreen Forrest. Jughead made a quick turn down a dirt road, taking them where they could be alone without worrying about anyone finding them. It was their own, special place they had discovered in order to keep anyone from knowing what sort of deeds they were up to when they were together.

“Blanket’s already in the back.” Jughead said quietly before he and Veronica exited the cab of the old truck.

“So prepared tonight, Jug. I’m impressed. Is it a special occasion?” She asked.

Jughead grinned bashfully.

“Well…I mean…you were gone away at cheerleading camp for the last two weeks…I…uh…missed this.” Jughead said as they climbed into the bed of the truck where they both began to pull off their clothes under the moonlight that shone down through the tall pines.

Jughead sat with his back against the cab of the truck as Veronica lowered herself on top of him. They both sighed in unison at the feel of their bodies molding together so perfectly.

She rocked back and forth slowly, the sound of the shocks on the truck creaking as she began to move with more and more vigor, her pants of pleasure making Jughead even harder as he stayed sheathed inside of her.

“Oh, _Jug_ …I missed this too.” She moaned as she continued to work him.

He gripped her waist, and immediately noticed how much closer his hands were to each other as he held her. When he looked up at Veronica, her eyes were fixed on where their bodies met, and he saw the way her collarbone jutted out much more prominently than it had before.

His hands moved up to her breasts, and the fullness of them wasn’t as evident anymore.

He didn’t want to be concerned, knowing that she’d probably had to do a lot of working out at camp, but he’d never known Veronica to lose weight so rapidly. And he wondered if the sweater she’d worn was to cover herself up on purpose.

Jughead let the wave of ecstasy take over as he came hard inside of her. She came too before she let her body collapse on his, attempting to catch her breath.

“That was so good…so _fucking_ good." She murmured.

She slid her body off of his and lay on her back, staring up at the night sky above, taking in the quiet of the forest around them.

They made love again, as the hours ticked by, until it was time to take her home.

It was the part of their tryst that he hated the most. Taking her back to her apartment so they could go about their lives as usual, as if nothing had happened between them.

Jughead wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this going without it completely breaking him. School would be starting back soon, and he didn’t know if he wanted to start his senior year the same way he had started his junior year.

He still loved Betty, but he wasn’t sure that he was actually in love anymore. Who he had once thought was the only girl he could ever want, wasn’t proving to be Betty at all. It pained him to admit it, but he was never one to lie to himself.

“So...you know…text me when you get home…so that I know that you made it safely.” Veronica said as Jughead pulled up to the same spot where he’d picked her up.

It warmed his heart that she seemed to care about him enough to want to know if he was okay.

“I will.” He replied.

“And…um…text me whenever you want to see me again. I’ll be waiting.”

Veronica leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“It will be soon. We have to make up for two weeks of lost time.” She replied with a devilish grin before climbing out of the truck.

Jughead drove home thinking about how different Veronica had seemed that night. She had been quieter than usual. And although the sex had been just as stellar as always, she hadn't seemed as free and unabashed in her lovemaking; and then there had been the difference in her body.

He wondered if he should say something, but afraid that if he did, he would somehow end up inadvertently offending her. He figured he would just bring it up with Archie, see what he said. If anyone might have some insight into Veronica’s recent weight loss, it would have to be her own boyfriend. At least, Jughead hoped so.

\---

“Oh yes! _Yes_! Fuck me…oh God… _Jughead_ …”

Veronica lay on her back as Jughead plunged in and out of her relentlessly, making her yelp with total carnality as she wrapped her legs around his torso so she could feel him even deeper.

Hearing the way Veronica responded to him making love to her caused Jughead to bite his bottom lip in urgency to make her yell even louder, for it to echo through the empty forest, and maybe somewhere in the far distance someone else would know how good he made her feel. Because to him, hearing Veronica moan for him was the most exquisite of feelings. He couldn’t get enough of it. He didn't want her to be able to get enough of him either.

Jughead looked into her eyes as her dark hair fanned out across the blanket he always kept in his truck for when they hooked up.

“You’re so beautiful.” He groaned before he reached his climax, exploding inside of her before wrapping her up in his arms.

Her frame was small against his own, and it hadn’t escaped him that she had lost even more weight since they’d last been together. He was officially concerned.

Jughead had asked Archie about it earlier that week when he had casually mentioned to Archie that Veronica looked as though she’d lost some weight lately.

“Yeah, she’s on some kind of weird raw food diet or something.” Archie had replied.

But Jughead had noticed that when the four of them had met up for dinner one night at Pop’s. Veronica hadn’t eaten one bite of anything. Instead, opting for a glass of water and a cup of herbal tea.

And she didn’t look at food like someone who was dieting. That longing look when you want more than anything to take a bite of the ice cream sundae you had sworn off.

No, the look on Veronica’s face had been one of disgust. It was almost as if she was completely offended by the mere sight of food. It was unusual and unlike her and Jughead was compelled to find out what was going on.

“Why did you say that?” Veronica asked as she lay in the truck bed next to Jughead.

Jughead sighed. He knew that telling her she was beautiful during sex was breaking an unspoken rule.

“Because you are, and I wanted you to know it.”

Veronica was silent for several minutes. Finally, she spoke.

“Well…I don’t feel very beautiful lately.”

Jughead rolled to his side and propped his head up so he could look at her.

“Is that why you’ve lost so much weight lately? Veronica…what’s going on? Have you not been eating?”

Veronica sighed.

“Jughead…I’m sorry…please….just forget I said anything.” She said as she patted his cheek.

But Jughead shook his head.

“Come on, Veronica. Talk to me.”

She chuckled.

“Why? We’re not supposed to like… _care_ about each other. It’s just sex.”

She looked away, but Jughead cupped her hand in his cheek, turning her face back to his. She looked up into his eyes, and he saw the tears that had begun to well up in hers.

“It’s not ‘just sex’ and you know it, Veronica. I _do_ care about you. I care about you…a lot. _More_ than I should and to the point where I’m the asshole, cheating boyfriend to the town sweetheart all because I can’t get her best friend who I’ve been having amazing sex with out of my mind. So yeah, I care, and I want you to tell me right now what is going on with you.”

The tears were rolling down her cheeks now as Jughead pulled her closer to him.

She quieted her sobs enough to finally start telling him what had led to the concerning weight loss.

“It was cheerleading camp. Cheryl…she made a comment to me in front of everyone about me being too big to be on the top of our pyramid. I was _so_ embarrassed. I hadn’t even realized that while I’d been eating every single bite on my plate at mealtime, the rest of the girls were barely eating anything at all. I heard them talking about me one morning in the showers…about how I needed to lose weight or they were going to have to kick me off of the squad. I was _mortified_. I didn’t want Cheryl to think she could just get rid of me like that. So…one of the other girls gave me tips on what to do to get the weight off.”

She sighed before continuing while Jughead held her against his chest.

“I was happy with the first five pounds I lost…I thought that would do it and I would feel better. But…Jughead…it has become an obsession. I’m _obsessed_ with every pound I lose. I obsess if I gain even a quarter of a pound. I know I’m not looking as healthy anymore. I could tell you noticed. I could see the worry in your eyes. But this is _my_ problem. I didn’t want it to become yours too.”

Jughead kissed her hair as he ran a hand up and down her bony back.

“Baby, _anything_ you go through I want to go through with you. I _want_ to help you. I don’t want you to go through this alone and I certainly don’t plan on making it my _problem_. I plan on making it _our_ _victory_. We can overcome this struggle you’re going through, Veronica. We can do it together. I don’t just _want_ to be there for you, I _need_ to be.”

Veronica sat up and wiped the tears from her face. She pulled on Jughead’s t-shirt to cover her waiflike figure.

“Why, Jug? I don’t understand. I thought this—‘

But Jughead cut her off mid-sentence.

“I know you thought this was just some meaningless hookup between us, Veronica. But it’s not. I…I think we could be good together. I don’t want school to start by being with the wrong girl. I want to be with _you_. And…I think you want to be with me too.”

He saw the weak smile form on Veronica’s face at his words.

“Why would you want to be with a girl who is such a broken mess?” She asked as she took his hand in hers.

Jughead sighed.

“You’re not a broken mess. You’re amazing. And…if you’ll have me…I want to be by your side. I want to be there for you fighting this demon that’s been making you think you weren’t absolutely gorgeous just the way you were. You’re perfect, Veronica Lodge, no matter what. And I’ll do whatever I have to do for you to believe that about yourself the way I believe it.”

Veronica smiled through a fresh set of tears as she leaned down and kissed him softly, holding his face in her hands.

She pulled away and gazed at him in the moonlight.

“I know things will be messy for a while, but I’m ready for it. I want this, Jughead. I’ll have you if you’ll have me, and I will do everything I can to get better. You’re worth it to me…and I’m worth it to myself.”

Jughead breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled her to him and held her in his arms, the sounds of the night around them enveloping them both as they lay together under the stars.

He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he would be by her side through any battle they may face, and he thanked those millions of stars above for giving him that chance.

 

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you, or someone you know has any type of eating disorder, please do not wait to seek help. 
> 
> This link is a website with a 24 hour a day helpline. Know that you are valued and you are loved and you can overcome this disease.
> 
> https://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org/help-support/contact-helpline


End file.
